1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carrying devices and more particularly to a device for carrying pizza boxes.
2. Prior Art and Objects
The consumption of pizza is substantial and the purchase of pizza for pick up to be taken home for eating at home is most common place. As is also common, the box in which the pizza is delivered is placed on the seat of an automobile for the trip back home. Car seats are not, however, level and slope from the front backwardly toward the back rest. As a result, the pizza box is not level and the pizza likewise is not level. The topping on a pizza, which universally includes cheese, has a substantial degree of fluidity and is readily capable of sliding off the pizza. This results in the pizza arriving at its destination with the topping piled up in a heap at one edge of the pizza or even off the pizza entirely.
It, therefore, is apparent that a carrying device which could hold the pizza box substantially in a level position would be desirable. Although such a carrying device should be re-useable, it still must be economical to produce. It should also be capable of providing advertizing space to assist in paying for the device. The carrying device should also include a means to hold auxiliary equipment such as knives and forks as well as napkins.
It should also be noted that the carrying device contemplated by this invention can be used in any situation where something needs to be maintained in a level position when placed on a sloping surface.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a holder for a box which permits the box to remain level when placed on a sloping surface.
It is another object of this invention to provide a holder for a box which can be economically produced and sufficiently durable to be reused.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a device for carrying a box which is capable of having advertizing placed on it.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a carrier for a box which provides additional space for holding incidental implements.